


There Will Be Time

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, this is purely for my own benefit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people would complain about never having time to be intimate.  Others?  They <i>make</i> time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Time

**Author's Note:**

> i don't care i don't care i don't c
> 
> watch this get like 3 hits no one on tumblr likes my boy wesley

Your schedules meant that it was challenging to find time alone. Even spare time was occupied, with everything from client meetings to double dates with Fisk and Vanessa.

It was on one of those dates that you officially decided to take matters into your own hands.

It started innocently enough. Your fingers brushed Wesley’s thigh under the table. He noticed, of course. Wesley was not one for PDA. When he side eyed you, you only raised your eyebrows and traced your fingers even closer to his crotch.

When the waiter poured the wine, you made a point to lean over the table, putting your hand at the perfect angle to discreetly press your palm into Wesley. He cleared his throat casually, but the way you felt his cock twitch under your hand was more than enough encouragement to continue your game.

By the time appetizers were out, he was uncomfortable. Looking down, one could clearly see the outline of a hard cock through his pants. Still, Wesley was wonderfully casual. He told a story about the stock market as he adjusted himself in such a way that he ground up into your hand.

You were laughing politely at some story Vanessa had told when you finally pulled out your phone.

“One moment please.” You said into the phone, covering the mouthpiece to give an apologetic “excuse me,” to the table. Your hand brushed Wesley’s shoulder casually as you rushed out of the dining room beginning a fake, hushed conversation.

Once out of sight, you set about the rest of your plan. You dialled Wesley’s number and waited.

“Yes?” His tone was cool as always, as if he had it all figured out.

“Take a left turn just past the bar, I’m in the bathroom.” You said cooly, adjusting your hair in the mirror.

“I see. Yes, ma’am.” You heard him excuse himself from the table. Fisk must have known you were up to something, but it was more fun to play the game. Not that you didn’t think Wesley would be turned on at the thought of having to be given permission to have sex. Smirking to yourself, you made a mental note to consider that later.

You hung up and turned around, perching yourself on the counter. Quickly enough, the door opened.

“Lock it.” You said. He did. As soon as it clicked, you came forward and wrapped your arms around Wesley, tilting your head up to kiss him. He responded enthusiastically.

“What do we have, three minutes?”

“At most.”

You smirked. That would be more than enough for him, given his state.

You kissed again and you ground yourself against him. He moaned, pulling you closer, trying to take control of the situation, as per usual.

“So needy!” You laughed, and he exhaled.

“You’ll forgive me - we’re in a rush, after all.” Your back hit the counter as he pushed you forward. Your hands went for his belt as his lifted your dress up. There wasn’t enough time to do much more than move aside the smallest amount of fabric possible. Not to mention, since most of the foreplay was covered outside, Wesley only had to tease your entrance a moment before thrusting all the way in.

“Shit!” He cursed. He was almost surprised to feel how wet you were, given that your domineering act had made you seem so much more in control.

“Shh.” You hissed, bracing yourself against the counter so that when Wesley snapped his hips, your back didn’t slam against the marble.

You were painfully aware of the time. It only took him thirty seconds to start biting at his lip, trying to hold back moans. His nails dug into your thighs and he shifted slightly so that he was hitting your g-spot. Your head fell back and you were momentarily blinded by the flourescent lights. Or maybe you were seeing stars. It wasn’t long after that that Wesley came. From this angle, the best he could do was rest his head on your shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He stayed impressively quiet, given his usual habits, but you could tell from the way his eyebrows creased that it had not been disappointing. He licked along your collarbone, bit at your pulse point and whispered.

“You have one minute.” His hand shot to your clit and two fingers slipped inside of you. It didn’t take much time before you reached your own climax, squeezing your eyes shut and watching the shapes the lights had left move on the inside of your eyelids as you shook. Your toes curled uncomfortably in your heels as you thrust forward into Wesley’s hand, biting back a shout.

Twenty more seconds to clean up - adjust pants and pantyhose, straighten your skirt, wash your hands. He kissed your cheek affectionately before walking over to unlock the door, holding it open for you with a sly grin. You returned to the table first, apologizing about the insufferable insurance worker who had been hassling you client. Wesley followed a minute after with only a reassurance to his boss that it was “taken care of.” You shifted a little in your seat, and out of the corner of your eye, you caught Wesley smirking. It certainly was taken care of.


End file.
